


darkness჻ღཾཿ༉ ༘bang chan

by strayyykids



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, how do writers always add so many tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayyykids/pseuds/strayyykids
Summary: —“Maybe it wasn’t that bad. I mean the power cut.”College!Chan fluff





	darkness჻ღཾཿ༉ ༘bang chan

**Author's Note:**

> dis ma first scenario… I had a breakdown towards the end and I was about to delete the whole story yesterday, so excuse the shitty ending and uh this took me roughly a month, pls appreciate my effort lol, I’m insecure. 
> 
> 1st P.O.V & Switching

**Chan’s P.O.V**

Darkness. That’s all I can see, or rather cannot see. I’ve been living in this new apartment near my college for 2 weeks now and so far the power cut off three times. When I signed the contract, I didn’t expect much, this was pretty much the cheapest accommodation I could find and as a college student, I can’t always take care of my luxury needs. The worst part about the power falling out is, that I have no idea where the main switch is located. I get up and slowly drag my tired self to the window, light falling through the slit between the curtains. My hands find their way to the thin cotton and I push it aside. “Thought so,” I whisper. Judging by the lights shining brightly from the buildings in front of mine, it seems like we are the only ones without power. I step back from the window and take a look at my phone. “1:46 AM”. I could just sleep but considering that I still have papers to get done, I take a sip of my freshly brewed coffee and get back to work. My eyes fall on the little energy bar of my computer and the choice to sleep starts to sound really good again. 5% and an unsaved project, great duo. I abruptly get up, almost losing my slipper in that process, and stalk to the door. The doorknob is cold and I’m trying my best to turn it quietly, which turns out to be a really hard task in this trashy building. The door opens squeakily and I step outside. The cold air hits my bare arms, but that isn’t what surprises me.

**(Y/N)’s P.O.V**

Darkness. The only thing I’m afraid of. The feeling of not knowing what’s going to happen and losing a sense scares me. Living in this apartment for a couple of months taught me a lot. A broken sink? The plumber is in my contacts on top! Crumbling walls? No problem! The Power falling out? Could be a problem, especially because the landlord won’t take care of it until the next morning, but a very nice old lady, who’s living a floor above mine, usually lets me stay at hers over the night. I take a look at the clock in the kitchen. “1:45AM”, as expected. I shiver, my eyes automatically looking for something warm to wear, just to be disappointed by the darkness surrounding me. I start to wander around, my hands examining the surfaces for a hoodie. Something soft strokes my fingertips and I grasp it, it’s indeed a hoodie. I slip it on and tiptoe to the door. I step outside and try to quietly close the door again. I turn around and hush to the stairs, the windows letting some light shine into the stairwell. “Hey! Isn’t that my sweater!?”, I get a hold of the handrail and turn around. I stand face to face with a young men. “Sorry?”, I whisper back. He chuckles, “The hoodie you’re wearing, isn’t that mine?” I look down and mentally cringe. This is unbelievable. I have a tone of hoodies but hence the pitch blackness I grabbed the one laying on the counter. The one I found in the library and meant to bring back to the owner days ago. The young man cracks a smile and looks down. “I’m sorry, I am so so sorry! I found it in the library and I wanted to give it back to the owner but I didn’t know who the owner was so I just had it lying on my counter for the few past days, but then the power fell out and I get scared by the dark, so as always I wanted to go up to stay at my neighbor’s, but then I got cold and it was too dark for me to look at what’s printed on the back, I’m so-“, he interrupts my rant, “it’s ok, just give it back tomorrow, I guess”. A second passes… and another… and another… “Who are you!?” His eyes widen. “I-“, he chuckles, “I’m Bang Chan, I moved here two weeks ago. I live in this apartment”, he points to the door behind him, I nod. An awkward silence arises and Chan tries to break it, “Go already! You should sleep!”, “Yeah, I guess I should… It was nice to meet you, Bang Chan.” He sticks out his hand. I look at it and then back in his eyes, my hand shaking his. He gives me a heartwarming smile and I stumble away, trough the darkness, up the stairs.

**Chan’s P.O.V**

Back in my apartment, I turn to my laptop. 4%. Fuck it, I can work on my papers tomorrow. I save the documents and shut it close. No bright light is left to illuminate the room. I make my way to the bedroom, careful not to walk in any of the remaining boxes. I fall on my bed, the sheets are soft and I swiftly slide under the covers. While shuffling around to find a comfortable position, my mind goes back to the girl I met in the stairwell. I had seen her around, on the campus, always hurrying out of the library, to get to the next class, with books under her arm and an open backpack swung on her shoulder. She didn’t even tell me her name, I’m gonna have to find it out a different time. 

Soft knocks let me arouse. My eyelids are heavy, and it’s difficult for me to read the time on my bright phone. Apparently, I haven’t even slept for 20 minutes. I let my head sink back into the pillow. The knocks come back, now much more urgently. My body feels heavy and it takes every muscle to get up. I slur to the door and ruffle through my bed hair, my curls are now worse than before, but I still get hold of the doorknob and pull the door open. I need a second to grasp the situation, but immediately as I understand that the girl, who lives on the same floor as me, is standing in front of me sobbing with a bleeding lip, I pull her in a hug trying to comfort her. Her tears stain my shirt. My hand comes in contact with her hair and I slowly stroke her head. I move a bit backwards, still holding her in my arms to close the front door, she stays unfazed. We stand still, the cold air occasionally brushing my neck or my ankles.As the times passes by, I randomly let out a hum or change from stroking her head to her back, feeling the _unknown artist_ print under my touch. “Hey”, my voice is steady and I can feel her calming down, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I even know your name but”, I halt, “Do you wanna talk to me?”. She loses her arms which found their way to my torso and lets them fall down to her sides. She lowers her head and looks at her feet. “My name is Y/N”, she mumbles. “I, well it’s actually really dumb, but uh I just wanted to quickly go up and spend the night at Ms Park’s place but she wasn’t home so I wanted to go back but I forgot my keys. I have no idea why, I never forgot my keys before! I didn’t know where to go so I went to the convenience store at the end of the street, I didn’t have any money with me though.” I tilt my head giving her a small smile.“And why is your lip bleeding?” She raises her hand and carefully touches her lip.“Ah! Right”, she sniffs, “After I came back from the store, I wanted to get back to the building but because of the missing light I tripped and fell on the stairs. That’s why.” I gently tuck on her hand. “Let’s get out of this hallway” She turns around and I carefully shove her towards the kitchen. I can hear her chuckle, I hum questioning. “Even though I hate the darkness, I’m really glad that you can’t see my face right now. My face isn’t necessarily appealing after crying.” I guide her towards a chair and let her sit down. The kitchen is slightly illuminated by the bright city lights and Y/N’s eyes shimmer. My hoodie is already big on me but she looks like she’s getting eaten by it. I hand her the tissues and lean on the kitchen counter, my legs and arms crossed. A comfortable silence takes over.

**Y/N’s P.O.V**

“Are you tired?”, I look up, Chan’s eyes glitter. He uncrosses his arms and lets his fingers tap against the kitchen counter. I look outside, still pondering about whether I’m tired or not. In the corner of my eye, I can see Chan tilting his head. “A bit?” I answer, my eyes still capturing the city lights. “You have a nice view, unlike me. I look at an empty street with less than 3 street lamps.” He chuckles, “You’re right, I do have a nice view, but it’s also really bright at night. I have to get thicker and darker curtains in the next few days.” Chan follows my stare outside. “I’m guessing if you had as much light as I do, you wouldn’t be wearing my hoodie right now.” I smile, he’s right. Silence, again. I want to speak up, but I’m sitting in a strangers kitchen without my phone or power, I honestly don’t know what’s appropriate right now. “You haven’t answered my question yet”, the Stranger turns to look at me, I follow his actions. “Yes I did, I said I’m a bit tired.” His eyes widen slightly, “You’re right! My bad. I can show you the way to the bedroom, if you want to sleep. I don’t have a proper couch yet but I think the old one”, he looks through the open door at an extremely damaged couch, “will do for me”. He can’t be serious. “No! I can sleep on the couch! I barged in and woke you up, so I’ll sleep there. Don’t even try to be a gentleman!” He musters me and starts to speak, “You didn’t even barge in. And how did you know that I was already sleeping!?” I point to his hair and shrug, “I don’t know, I just… your hair kind of told me.” He nods and pushes himself off the counter, “Do you want some other pants? Or are yours comfortable? I’m guessing you want to keep the hoodie on? It’s really cold in here. I can show you the bathroom right now.” He rambles. I stand up, “No, I don’t need any other pants, I just need a blanket, Yes I’m gonna keep it on if it’s okay and yes please, show me the bathroom.”

It’s quiet. My legs hang uncomfortably of the couch and my face feels frozen. I try to nuzzle it deeper into the pillow, unsuccessful. My mind goes wild. The living room didn’t seem so intimidating earlier and the unpacked boxes, who are towering above me, are for sure not helping. I turn around, the already warm spot under the blanket disappears and I stare at the couch, the room now behind me. My mind goes even wilder. What if somebody, no something, wants to take me to its secret cave under the ground!? The cold air tickles my neck and sends goosebumps all over my spine. I bolt up, I have to get up again in approximately 6 hours, a little bit of sleep would be nice, but I won’t get any of that If I stay here. Wrapped up in Chan’s huge blanket, I slur to the bedroom. The door creaks open before I can even get a hold of the doorknob. Chan stands in the Doorframe, his eyes widen. “I wanted to check up on you”, he quietly says, “You said you were afraid of the dark. I was worried, but uh what brought you here?” I honestly have no idea what my plan was, “You’re right, I was afraid, I don’t know why I came to your bedroom though.”  
“You can sleep in my bed, it’s definitely big enough for two. I mean, as long as it’s not making you uncomfortable”, Chan mumbles. I hesitate for a second but the thought of being alone makes me sprint past Chan. I let myself fall on the soft mattress, careful not to break the whole bed. I lock eyes with the dimpled boy and he chuckles while closing the door. Chan swiftly slides under his thin blanket, which he inevitably had to use, since he gave me the thick one. I can hear him shuffle, wow I’m really shitty, am I? I sleep in a man’s bed, who moved here like 2 weeks ago and I’m taking his hoodie AND his blanket. “Chan?” He lets out a hum. “I’m sorry for wearing your hoodie and using your blanket. You said you’d have a proper second one but wow that’s more like a towel! The blanket is huge, do you maybe… want to share it?”, I shyly propose. Just like me earlier, he doesn’t think twice and joins me under the blanket.  
“I hope I’m not making you feel uncomfortable.”  
“I asked you to share the blanket.”  
I turn around, careful not to pull the blanket of Chan. We lie back to back. Chan’s breath is steady, but not as if he was sleeping. I don’t wanna break the silence, but I just have to.  
“Chan. Why doesn’t glue stick to the bottle?” I swear I can hear him curse, “I don’t know (Y/N), I’m guessing the bottle has a resisting layer or it’s  
made out of a special material. Maybe glue needs to come in contact with the air”, he sighs.  
“Hmm, I guess you’re right”, I answer.  
“Cool.”  
“Cool.”  
I’m trying to resist the urge to move further to Chan, I just need some bodyheat!!  
I don’t want to annoy him more than I already did, but my thoughts and the coldness are keeping me wide awake. “Chan, I can’t sleep. I don’t want this to be awkward, but I haven’t slept in the same bed with somebody since… never mind, I’m sorry for not letting you sleep”. Chan shifts under the blanket, now looking at my back, I follow him. I look at his shimmering eyes and I suddenly feel lonely. “Since when?”, he quietly asks. “Since my boyfriend left me. It’s ok tho, I’m over him, I just… miss certain things”, it’s true. ”Wanna talk about it?”, do I? I turn on my back and stare at the ceiling. “He was a good boyfriend, we just couldn’t understand each other. The things he said and did, are till this day a mystery to me. He probably thinks the same about me. We wanted to end it on good terms, but there were already too many misunderstandings standing between us, we fought a lot on our way to the breakup. I don’t regret it though! I just miss having fun with him, we shared the same humour and he always tried to show me that he cared about my well being. He made me feel less alone. I don’t know, Chan.” It feels burdensome to tell him about my past relationship, but a part of me feels relieved. “I-, do you want a hug? I don’t know how to comfort people who feel lonely, but maybe-”, before he can finish his sentence, I lift the blanket a tiny bit, just enough to let myself dive into Chan’s embrace. “Yes. Yes I do want a hug”, I mumble into his shoulder, his arms slowly find their way around me, so slow, that I almost back off again. His fingertips timidly caress my back with little drawings. We stay still, the only audible noises are our breaths. I let my arms slip out from between our chests and pull the blanket further up against his chin. He curiously perks a brow at me, “Well, I am the one wearing a hoodie and the seals are worthless”, he snickers, “Thank you for sharing your body heat with me Y/N”. I open my mouth to give him a witty response, but nothing comes out, the darkness hiding my blushing face. 

My breath eventually calms down, Chan stopped drawing little patterns on my arm already minutes ago. My mind feels drowsy and I’m slowly making my way into the land of dreams. Chan’s whisper enters my mind one last time, before I finally doze off,

“Maybe it wasn’t that bad. I mean the power cut.”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. You can find my work on tumblr (straykidstrash) and wattpad (belmoo) as well. Thank you for reading!


End file.
